HATE OR LOVE 미워하거나 사랑( miwo hageona salang )
by Eun Ri no Ri-chan
Summary: ketika cinta menjadi benci, akankah itu terjadi ? " aku benci sama yadong namja itu" Eunhee. "aku jatuh cinta sama yeoja galak itu."-Kris, "cinta atau sahabat, mana yang harusku pilih ?"- chanyeol. penasaran mide RnR


Author: Eun_Ri wife's from Kris, sehun, kai, chanyeol exo, and T.O.P BigBang, YC from Zelo, Yongguk B.A.P, D.O, all member EXO !

Genre : Romance, Life School, NC-17, Brothership.

Rating : M  
Main cast :

Park Eun Hee (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Park Chanyeol

Park Hyo Mun (OC)

Huang Zhi Tao a.k.a Tao

Park Yong Hee (OC) (kembarannya si Eunhee)

ALL member EXO.

And "_someone"_ nanti juga keluar siapanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini di Ina International High School cukup ramai oleh lalu lalang siswa-siswanya. Suasana menjadi ricuh ketika 6 mobil sport memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan "EXO", sebuah _genk_ yang sangat berkuasa di sekolah itu dan sangat popular di kalangan siswi **_yeoja_** karena ketampanan dan karisma ke 12 anggotanya.

" **_oppaa_** ! KRIS **_OPPAAA_** ! SEHUN **_OPPAAA_** ! KYYAAA ! DIA SENYUM KEPADAKU ! SUHO **_OPPAA_** ! CHANYEOL **_OPPAAA_** ! XIUMIN **_OPPAA_** ! _MY SWEETY_ TAO **_OPPAA_** ! CHEN **_OPPAA_** ! YA TUHAN ! MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALI ! …, LUHAN **_OPPAA_** ! EXO _IS MY BOYS_ !" teriak mereka, begitulah teriakan para siswa **_yeoja_** yang memekakan telinga bagi yang mendengarnya.

Pesona dan Charisma ke 12 **_namja_** itu 'takkan ada yang bisa menandingi dan menolaknya. Mungkin kalimat tadi menjadi pengecualian bagi 2 bersudara ini. Bahkan mereka memandang jijik kearah krumunan **_yeoja_** tersebut.

" **_eonni_**…**_kajja! _**kita pergi dari sini saja, aku sudah tak tahan dengan teriakan-teriakan itu. Bisa bisa telingaku tuli jika terus berada di sini terus !" ujar Hyomun. Gadis cantik, dan feminim ini adalah termasuk dari 2 orang yg tak menyukai "EXO". Terutama **_eonni_**-nya. Park Eun Hee. Gadis cantik dan tomboy ini sangattt ! tak menyukai ke 12 **_namja_** tampan itu entah apa yang merasuki mereka, sehingga membuat ke-2 nya tak menyukai "EXO". Hanya Tuhan dan mereka ber-2 saja yang tau alasannya.

"**_ne, kajja _!"** jawab Eunhee.

Ke-2 kakak beradik ini pun segera pergi dan lebih memilih pergi ke taman belakang sekolah yang menurut mereka tempat yang paling nyaman dan tenang di sekolah.

Chanyeol **POV.**

Seperti biasanya ketika kami sampai di sekolah pasti akan di sambut oleh teriakan triakan histeris dari para siswi **_yeoja_** sedeng ini. Seperti biasa kupasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin dan tatapan sebiasa mungkin. Ketika aku menoleh kearah taman depan sekolah aku melihatnya. Melihat **_yeoja_** yang selama ini mengisi relung hatiku yang kosong ini. Entah mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya, padahal sikapnya selama ini kepada aku dan **_genk_**-ku sangat buruk. Dia & adiknya itu 'tak pernah bersikap seperti para **_yeoja_** lain di sekolah ini. Bahkan mungkin sikapnya itu bertolak belakang dengan dengan para **_yeoja_** yang selalu memujaku dan _genk_-ku.

Dan ketika kutolehkan lagi pandanganku ke tempat mereka tadi berada, mereka telah pergi. Entah kemana. Ya, tuhan kuatkanlah hambamu yang tampan ini. Agar bisa mendapatkan yeoja dingin itu.

" **_Hyung_** ! ayo cepat…..!" terdengar teriakan sehun yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan ku. Segera kupercepat langkahku sehingga aku bisa menyamai langkah mereka.

Author **POV.**

Suasana kantin begitu ramai karna banyak murid yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengisi perut dan mengobrol atau sekedar menggosipkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Begitu pula **_genk_** "EXO", mereka memilih untuk mengisi waktu mereka di kantin, padahal mereka hanya sekedar nongkrong di kantin.

_beberapa saat kemudian…_

ke-2 kakak beradik, Eunhee dan Hyomun yang tadinya bermaksud ingin mengisi perut mereka dan pergi ke kantin…tiba tiba selera makan Eunhee menghilang dalam waktu yang singkat, karna didepan matanya sudah ada 12 **_namja_** yg sangat ! ia benci.

"**_eonni_** kok tiba-tiba berhenti ?" Tanya Hyomun ke **_eonni-_**nya, dia hanya memberi isyarat dengan menggerakkan dagunya kea rah kanan.

"cih ! **_wae_** mereka ada di sini sih ?" Tanya Eunhee ke **_YeoDongsaeng_**-nya, Hyomun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"sudahlah ! aku gak mau makan !selera makanku udah hilang !" Eunhee yang sudah mau angkat kakinya dari kantin, tapi di cegah Hyomun.

" **_Eonni_**…*_puppy eyes_*" Hyomun yg memohon ke Eunhee untuk menemaninya makan di kantin dengan mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya yaitu, "_Puppy Eyes_". Membuat **_eonnie_**-nya tak tega , akhirnya dia hanya pasrah dan mengangguk saja sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara kasar.

Ketika mereka melewati meja yang di tempati "EXO", Eunhee member tatapan sinis ke arah **_namja-namja_** tampan itu. Merasa 'tak terima dengan sikap yang di tunjukan oleh Eunhee, Xiumin berniat untuk mengerjai Eunhee. Xiumin sengaja menaruh kulit pisang di jalan yang akan di lewati oleh Eunhee. Alhasil ketika Eunhee berjalan melewatinya dan meginjakan kulit pisang tersebut. Membuat ia tergelincir oleh kulit pisang dan…

_Sret !._

_kenapa tidak sakit_, batin Eunhee karena ia tak merasakan sakitnya dan dinginya lantai kantin.

"**_gwenchanayo _**?" terdengar suara berat yang cukup oleh Eunhee. Firasatnya mulai tak enak, perlahan namun pasti, Eunhee memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ia tengah berada dalam pelukan **_namja_** jangkung yang sangat ia benci. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan si abang Kris kita yang satu ini.

" YAK ! LEPASKAN AKU ! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU !" teriak Eunhee. Bukannya ucapan terima kasih yang di terima oleh Kris, namun lengkingan suara cempreng yang bisa membuat gendang telinga **_namja_** tampan ini bisa rusak. Kris segera melepaskan rangkulannya dan…

_Brukk… !_

Pantat Eunhee mendarat dengan mulusnya mencium lantai kantin dan berhasil membuatnya meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap ngusap pantatnya yang sakit.

" **_appoo_**… **_yak_** ! kenapa kau ,melepaskan ku? Pantatku sakit tau…dasar tiang listrik berjalan !" Cercanya lagi. Sedangkan Kris hanya mendegus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Tadi kau bilang agar aku melepaskanmu… ya aku lepaskan. Dasar **_yeoja _**'tak tau terimakasih, sudah untung aku mau menolong mu. Cihhh !"

Sebelum Eunhee kembali berkoar Kris segera duduk berkumpul bersama teman temannya. Hyomun segera membantu kakaknya itu berdiri.

" **_Eonni gwechanayo ?_**"

" **_gwenchana ! _**sudahlah, ayo kita pergi !"

Sedangkan **_genk_** "EXO" tertawa bahagia melihat kepergian Eunhee dan adiknya . Kecuali bagi Chanyeol ia hanya menatap nanar kearah Eunhee yang kini telah menghilang dari penglihatanya.

Kris **POV.**

Cih ! dasar **_yeoja_** tak tau terima kasih. Masih untung aku mau menolongnya, malah cercaan yg aku terima. Tapi kasian juga **_yeoja_** itu. Ah…tapi kenapa aku harus kasian kepadanya . memangnya dia pacarku apa ?! tapi kalau ada perempuan seperti dia mingkin aku mau menjadikannya menjadi **_yeojachingu_**-ku ! dia mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik, tetapi sikapnya itu, lho…yang membuatku ragu untuk mendekatinya !

Ketika yang lain asik menertawakan Eunhee aku melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang murung. Ah…entahlah !

Author **POV.**

Seperti biasa, ke-2 kakak beradik itu pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Masih terlihat wajah Eunhee yg di tekuk & api amarah yang berkobar di matanya. Berarti itu menandakan kalau Eunhee sedang murka, iya gak readers ? *nengok ke readers*#abaikan

" sudahlah…**_eonni_**, tak usah di pikirkan. _Don't angry, okey ? if you angry, keep calm…okey_ ?" Ujar hyomun berusaha menenangkan kakanya yang tengah emosi ini.

"AAAAA ! mereka sangat menyebalkan ! kenapa sih ?! hidupku 'tak bisa tenang kalau ada mereka ?! coba saja disini ada Yonghee **_Eonnie, _**pastinya mereka sudah babak belur ! Hyomun… _I'm very very miss_ Yonghee **_eonnie_**, _but she no in there now ! **EONNIE JEONGMAL BOGOSHIPOYO** !_." ucap Eunhee nyaring, Yonghee adalah saudara kembar Eunhee mereka terpisah karna Yonghee ada di _The U.S.A, Los Angels with their father_, sedangkan Eunhee tetap _at Korea with their mother._ Raut wajah Eunhee tiba-tiba lesuh dan suram, bahkan airmatanya pun seperti akan merembes keluar.

Mereka harus berpisah bukan karna ke-2 orang tuanya cerai ataupu berpisah, melainkan **_Appa_**-nya membawa Yonghee karna 'tak ingin menyulitkan istrinya yang merawat 3 orang anak sendirian nanti jika dia sedang pergi selama bertahun-tahun untuk mengurusi cabang terbesar perusahaannya disana. Yonghee dan Eunhee berpisah pada saat berumur 8 tahun berarti sudah 8 tahun lalu.

Sebenarnya **_appa_**-nya Yonghee dan Eunhee sering ke Korea, tetapi Yonghee 'tak pernah ikut.

" **_Nado, eonnie_** ! sudah lama kita tak bertemu dan _lost kontak_. Bagaimana kabarnya di _LA_, yah ?"ujar Hyomu, raut muka Hyomun pun juga ikut menjadi suram.

"apakah wajahnya akan mirip sepertiku ya ?" ucap Eunhee yg tiba-tiba penasaran pada kembarannya tersebut.

"**_molla_**… kata **_appa_** dia sudah berubah." Ujar Hyomun yang sekarang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Eunhee **POV**

Dasar tiang listrik berjalan ! Udah memelukku terus malah di lepas dan lihat ! akibatnya pantatku yang _sexy_ ini jadinya jadi sakit tau ! awas saja bila dia dan aku bertemu akan ku patahkan tulangnya seperti tiang yang baru saja tertabrak truk gandeng ! dan kau ! Xiumin tidak akan selamat di tanganku !

"**_eonni…eonni…eonni…_**!." teriakan Hyomun yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ne ?"

"**_eonni_**…aku masuk kelas ya ?" pamit Hyomin, eh ? kelas ? ya, ampun tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di depan kelas.

"**_geure_**… sudah sana pergi nanti kau kena marah oleh _Mrs_.Geun !" sambil ku dorong pelan tubuh **_dongsaeng_**-ku ini. Malas ya…masuk ke kelas yang tidak kusukai ini, kelas 11-2. Yang hanya di isi 19 siswa. Itu adalah kelas yang bisa membunuhku setiap detik, setiap jam, _When I in that class_ ! coba kalian bayangkan, guru wali kelasku dalah …**_saengsongnim_** yang super membosankan, terus satu kelas dengan 12 **_namja_** yang paling kubenci, ini !. kurang apa penderitaanku ini, god ?!

Seperti biasa aku lebih memilih tempat dudukku yang paling belakang dan pojok dekat jendela. Walau pun aku harus berpasangan dengan orang aneh seperti Joung Duk Bom. Dia selalu bicara yg aneh-aneh, sungguh aku akan memilih Joung Duk yang duduk di sampingku daripada ke 12 **_namja_** yg super menyebalkan itu !

"**_geure_**….sekarang kita undi tempat duduk yg baru." yg membuat seluruh siswa 11-2 kaget.

"aku pasti duduk sama luhann" seorang **_yeoja_** yang tempat duduknya di depanku.

"aku dong 100 % pasti duduknya sama lay" ujar **_yeoja_** yang di sampingnya tidak mau kalah.

_Brak !_

"sudah ! jangan berisik !" yang memukul meja agar mereka gak berkicau terus, alhasil mereka tak berkicau lagi.

"Mulai dari kamu Park Eun Hee !"perintah yg menyuruh kuuntuk memulainya duluan.

Segera ku langkahkan kaki mungil nan jenjang milikku ini. Kumasukkan tanganku kotak tersebut,dan…

"nomor 3" triakku agar mendengarnya. Alhasil aku duduk di dekat jendela lagi.

"sekarang kau Wu Yi Fan" perintah Mr.I m ke tiang listrik berjalan itu. Si tiang listrik itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

Dia tiba tiba si tiang listrik itu menatapku sinis. Hey ! ada apa dengannya ?! **_michoso_** **_namja _**!.

" nomor 3" ujarnya ketus.

What ?! Aku sebangku dengan tiang listrik ini ?! **_Eomma_**, mianhae ! maafkan dosaku… kau boleh menghukumku apa saja yang penting 'tak sebangku dengan mereka ! Ya, tuhan kalau aku punya salah tolong maafkan, tapi kalau hukumannya sepert ini aku tak tahan.

"**_ya_** ! cepat minggir" ujarnya yg ketus kepadaku.

"**_Mwo ?! ya _**! duduk tinggal duduk ! dasar tiang listrik berjalan !" ujarku ke kris

"hey ! jangan ribut kalian berdua !" perintah kepadaku dan tiang listrik berjalan ini.

"ne" jawab kami berdua kompak.

"sekarang kau Park Chan Yoel ! "perintahnya pada Chanyoel, dia berjalan sambil menatapku…tapi tatapan matanya sangat sedih saat melihatku dengan Kris dan dia langsung membuang muka.

"nomor 2" ujarnya kepada , yang sontak membuatku kaget.

Kenapa malah bertambah ?!

"Oh Sehoon, kau sekarang" perintah nya kepada sehun. Dia langsung bangkit ke depan dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"nomor 2" ujarnya ke .

Malah bertambah ?!

"Byun Beuk Hyun, kau " perintahnya ke beukhyun

"nomor 4"

OMG…apakah akan terus bertambah ?!

Ya ampun , kenapa mereka semua duduk samping dan belakang ku. Yang sebangku denganku si tiang listrik berjalan, dibangku sebelah kananku Chanyeol & Sehun, dibelangkangnya ada Beukhyun dan Tao, dibelakangnya lagi ada Luhan dan suho, sedangkan dibelakangku ada Kai dan Kyungsoo, dibelakangnya lagi Chen dan Xiumin, dannn dibelakangnya lagiii ada lay yg terpaksa duduk sendiri. Selama jam pelajaran tadi mereka selalu berisik benar benar mengganggu. Alhasil aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yg di terangkan tadi. Ya Tuhan berilah kekuatan dan kesabaran pada hambamu ini ! EUNHEE FIGHTING !

**_~SKIP~_**

Akhirnya pulangjuga, sehingga aku bisa terbebas dari **_namja-namja_** aneh itu. Segera ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kelas ini.

" **_Eonnni_** ! panggil Hyomun. Aku segera menghampiri Hyomun. Dan seperti biasa kami selalu pulang bersama. Memang disini kami tak terlalu mmiliki banyuak teman… Mungkin itu karena kami terlalu pendiam dan dingin.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera berlari ke arah kamar. Dan segera merebahkan diri ku ke ranjang king size milikku.

"KAU ! JIKA NEGARA INI 'TAK PUNYA HUKUM YANG BERSANGKUTAN, SUDAH KUCABIK-CABIK DIRIMU ITU ! AAAAAAAA !"teriakku yang mungkin terdengar sampai luar kamarku.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Eunhee boleh **_eomma_** masuk ?" Tanya **_eomma_** dari balik pintu.

"**_ne_**." jawabku dengan malas

"**_Mworagu_** ? **_eomma_** dengar kamu teriak-teriak ?" Tanya **_eomma_** sambil memembelai rambut pirang kehitam-hitaman milik aku ini.

"_nothing_ !" ujar dengan ketus. **_Eomma_** tau aja kalau putrinya yang satu ini sedang punya masalah.

"ah…kamu mau gak ikut **_eomma_** ?" Tanya **_eomma _**kepadaku.

"**_eodiga, eomma_** ?" Tanya balikku ke **_eomma_**.

"sudah kamu ikut saja,nanti malam ok ! _but, you must beautiful, ok_ !" perintah **_eomma_** sambil mengacungkan jempol.

**_Eomma_** mengajakku kemana ya ? dan kenapa aku harus tampil cantik ya ? tapi kenapa perasaanku jadi gak enak ya ? Ah…dari pada mikirin itu lebih baik aku tidur, lumayan untuk menenangkan pikiran, hati, serta jiwaku ini.

"EUNHEE, **_PALLI IREONA _**!" teriak **_eomma_** dekat kupingku yg dari tadi berusaha membangunkan, alhasil aku pun kaget dan terjatuh dari ranjang king …

'Bug…'

"**_aappppooo….. eomma_** jangan teriak-teriak dong ! membuat diriku kaget saja ! bisa bisa aku mati diusia muda, mau ?!"

karna **_eomma_** sering membuat sakit jantung dan terjatuh dari kasur seperti ini !" jawabku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang terbentur ke lantai yang dingin dengan mulusnya sehingga membuat kepalaku nyut-nyutan.

" cepat mandi ! 1jam lagi kamu harus sudah siap ! **_arraso_** ?" perintah eomma

Memang mau kemana ? oh iya… kan tdi siang sehabis aku pulang dan sampai di kamar, eomma menghapiriku yang teriak-teriak gaje, dan di aku di suruh ikut **_eomma_**… ikut ke mana ya ? kenapa perasaanku malah tambah gak enak ya ?

Dari tadi aku sibuk dengan baju yg akan ku pakai, karna bajuku sebagian besarnya adalah jeans, kemeja dan kaos lengan pajang ataupun lengan pendek.

" sudah belum ?" suara **_eomma_** yg membuatku kaget karna tiba-tiba muncul dipintu.

"**_eomma_** sudah kubilang jangan membuat ku kaget ! " teriakku kepada **eomma** sambil mengulus-gelus dadaku, **_eomma_** hanya terkekeh.

" iyaya, kenapa kok kelihatanya kamu bingung banget sih ?" Tanya **_eomma_** kepadaku sambil membelai Rambut hitam pirang + lurus nan lembut milikku.

" **_eomma_** memang mau aku ikut ?" tanyaku ke **_eomma_**, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"lihatlah aku hanya punya baju baju ini !" ujar ku sambil menunjukkan baju bajuku.

"apakah kau sudah mengeceknya kembali ?" Tanya **_eomma_** kepada. Aku menggangguk cepat.

"apakah kamu lupa dengan ini ?" Tanya **_eomma_** sambil menunjukkan sebuah baju mini dress yang berwarna hijau muda tidak lupa dengan _plat shoes_ dengan warna yang senada pula.

**_This all will change my life !_**

Beberapa saat kemudian aku turun ke bawah dengan pakaian dan sepatu yg **_eomma _**berikan. _Make-up_ yang super tipis + sederhana, _because I can't make-up_. Cukuplah, untuk sekedar makan malam bersama teman-teman **_eomma._**

"**_eonni_**, _really it is you_ ?" Tanya Hyomun yang menatapku kagum dan sekaligus kaget, yang mendapati ku bernampilan seperti ini.

" **_wae_** ?I'm Ugly ?" Tanya balikku.

"**_aniyo_**…**_jeongmal Yeopo_** !" puji Hyomun yang berhasil membuat mukaku semerah kepiting rebus karna saking tersipunya.

"tuh, 'kan **_eomma_** bilang apa ! kau pasti cantik !" kata **_eomma_** yang tiba tiba membuatku kaget.

"**_eomma_** sudah kubilang jangan buat aku kaget !" bentakku ke eomma.

"iya iya, ya sudah **_kajja_** kita pergi." _Eomma_ yg langsung menarikku dan juga Hyomun kedalam mobil.

Kris POV

"**_hyung_**…kau terlihat sangat tampan !" puji Tao kepadaku.

"iya **_hyung_** ! kau terlihat sangatttt sempurna !" puji Kai .

"**_hyung_**, **_wae Ajumma_** mengajak kita makan malam ?" Tanya Beukhyun yang berhasil membuatku tersedak saat lagi meminum ekpresso ku ini.

"iya **_hyung_**, dan juga kita di suruh pakai baju yang formal begini ?" Tanya Chen.

"umm…kata **_eomma_** ini acara yang penting." Jawabku , mereka hanya mengangguk ganggukkan kepala mereka .

"anak-anak ! ayo turun tamu yang kita tunggu sudah ada di sini !" teriak eomma agar kami semua turun kebawah.

Saat kami sudah turun , dan berdiri di depan teras untuk menyambut tamu **_eomma_**, aku melihat mobil "Ferari" yang terbaru dan berwarna putih. Dan saat aku lihat orang turun dari mobil itu…

"kau !" ucapnya yang 'tak percaya bahwa aku ada di depan ,aku hanya bengong melihat dirinya yang sangat cantik itu.

"kau ! kenapa ada di rumah ku ?" ujarku yg tak mau kalah. Bukannya dia **yeoja** yg tadi sewaktu dikantin aku tolong dan tak berterimakasih dan juga yang sebangku denganku, penampilannya….sangat cantik malam ini..tunggu cantik ? tidak..tidak..tak mungkin…

"eh kalian udah kenal ? berarti gak usah dikenalin lagi dong.." kata **_eomma_** yg mebuat kami semua penasran kecuali **_ajhumma_**.

Authour POV

Setelah itu mereka semua langsung melangkah ke meja makan.

Kris segera menarik lengan Eunhee kearah dapur.

"ih..lepasin !" Eunhee yg menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kris setelah mereka sampai di dapur.

"kau kenapa bisa sampai kesini ?" Tanya Kris yang penasaran karna kedatangan Eunhee yang mrngejutkan.

"kau sendiri kenapa ada di sni ?" Tanya balik ke Kris.

"ini kan rumahku !" Kris yang tak mau kalah, Eunhee yang berhasil di buatnya kaget bukan main.

"MWOO ?! " teriaknya yang sempat membuat kaget orang-orang yg berada di ruang makan kaget.

**_Eomma_** Kris menghampiri mereka berdua," kalian ber-2 mentang-mentang mau di jodohkan, maunya berduaan saja." Ejek **_Eomma_** Kris.

"MWOYA ?! DIJODOHKAN ?!"teriak kompak mereka, kecuali **_eomma-eomma_** dong.

Dan seketika membuat Eunhee kehilangan keseimbangan pada tubuhnya dan pingsan, untung saja Chanyeol langsung menangkapnya dan memopohnya ala _bridel_.

"**_omo_** ! kenapa dia pingsang ?" Tanya **_eomma_** kris yg kaget.

"Chanyeol, cepat bawa dia ke kamarku !" perintah kris kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol **POV**

Tak aku kira yeoja pujaanku ternyata tamu Wu **_Ajhumma _**. Dan dia tampil sangatt ! cantik dari biasanya. Saat kami masuk dan berjalan ke meja makan , dia tiba tiba di tarik oleh Kris ke dapur, aku 'tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan sampai kami mendengar teriakkan **_yeoja_** yang kucintai itu.

Kami semua langsung lari kearah dapur, dan **_ajumma_** langsung bicara seperti itu. Dan langsung membuat kami termasuk aku kaget. Saat mendengarnya hatiku remuk seperti pecahan-pecahan _puzzle_.

Tiba-tiba Eunhee pingsang, mungkin dia kaget mendengar hal tersebut, untung aku langsung menangkapnya dan memopohnya ala bridel, saat ku dengar perintah Kris **_hyung_**. Aku segera bergerak cepat menuju kamar Kris **_hyung_**.

Ku taruh perlahan tubuh mungil **_yeoja_** yg kucintai itu, aku menghela napas.

Saat ini aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya saat ini tiba-tiba..

"**_Hyung_** ! kau tak usah terlalu cemas pada dia, lihat yg mau di jodohkan dengan Eunhee-ah saja tak peduli. Tapi kenapa hyung sangat khawatir padanya. Atau jangan jangan…." Ledek Tao kepadaku dengan tatapan curiga dari matanya yg seperti panda itu.

"**_aniyo_** !" tegasku kepada yg lain yg juga memasang tatapan curiga.

"lalu.." Lay kembali mengintrogasiku.

"lalu apa ?" Tanya balikku.

"sudahlah ! daripada kalian ribut gara-gara **_yeoja_** ini mending kita main PS, gimana ?" Kris yang gak pernah peka sama keadaan sekitar, emang kadang-kadang bikin orang mau mencekiknya sampai puas.

"apa kau bilang tuan Wu Yi Fan ?" **_Eomma_** Kris yang berdenyit dari balik pintu kamar kris yang sedang Membawakan satu teko teh dan 14 cangkir untuk kami semua.

Author POV

"**_ ya _**! kau itu sungguh keterlaluan pada **_eonni_**-ku, belum tunangan aja kurang ajar begini ! apalagi kalau beneran tunangan atau menikah ?!" cerca Hyomun yang naik pitam karna tak rela **_eonni_**-nya di perlakukan begitu oleh Kris

" Park Hyo Mun ! bicara yang sopan pada calon kakak iparmu !" bentak **_Eomma_** Eunhee

"**_Eomma_** ! kok malah belain tiang listrik berjalan ini sih ?!" Tanya Hyomun sambil menunjuk Kris , Hyomun yg semakin kesal pada Kris karna **_Eomma_**-nya sendiri lebih memilih membela si Kris daripada anaknya sendiri.

Dan merasa kesal dengan sikap **_eomma_**-nya, Hyomun langsung angkat kaki dari tempat tersebut, disisi lain Tao dan Chen yang melihat pujaan hatinya lari dari tempat itu langsung menyusulnya. Ya ! memang Tao dan Chen dari dulu mempunyai hati ke Hyomun, tapi sehubung dia **_dongseang_**-nya Eunhee. Mereka berdua jadi takut untuk mendekati **_yeoja _**feminim dan mempunyai wajah yg tak jauh imut dan cantik seperti **_eonnie_**-nya yaitu, Eunhee tersebut.

Dan karna sekarang acaranya udah beda yaitu Eunhee mau di jodohkan dengan Kris, jadi mereka mempunyai kesempatan.

"Hyu Na-ya….jangan membentak anakmu sendiri, justru aku setuju sama pendapat Hyomun. Kris memang gak pernah sopan pada orang. Dan aku juga suka kesal denga perilakunya tersebut." kata **_Eomma_** Kris dengan selembut mungkin kepada temannya itu.

"yasudah ! ayo kita tinggalkan saja Kris dan Eunhee , biar mereka berduaan saja." Perintah Appa Kris tiba-tiba, sontak saja orang-orang didalam kamar kris menjadi kaget.

"**_ommo_** ! **_appa_** kapan kau pulang ?"Tanya Kris.

"**_Ne, yeobo_**…kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku dulu ?" belum sempat **_appa_** kris jawab **_eomma_** kris sudah menghujamnya dengan pertanyaan.

"kejutan dong ! sudah-sudah ayo, atau kalian tak memdengar perintahku barusan ?!" Tanya **_appa_** Kris

Semuanya bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut, saat semua sudah keluar kamar Kris tapi Cuma Chanyoel yang masih mematung di sana. Di dalam hatinya, Chanyoel yang melihat **_yeoja _** pujaannya tergeletak lemah tek berdaya di atas kasur tersebut, membuat hatinya tak tega kalau dia harus meninggalkan dia dengan temannya sendiri, hal itu membuat hatinya sangat sedih juga rapuh. Karna tak lama lagi pujaan hatinya akan menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini takdir, tapi dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. " **_hyung_**… ayo keluar…" ajak Kai yang membunyarkan lamunan Chanyoel,"**_eoh…ne…"_** jawabnya singkat. Setelah semua mahkluk-mahkluk(?) itu keluar semua, dan hanya menyisakan Kris dan Eunhee yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

**_Tak lama kemudian_**..

"ahh..kepalaku….**_appoo_**….." Eunhee yang sadarkan diri tapi masih memejamkan matanya.

"**_chagi-ya_**, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya kris dengan nada menggoda.

Eunhee** POV**

"ahh..kepalaku….**_appoo_**….." ujarku dengan suara yg parau

"**_chagi-ya_**, kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya seorang **_namja_** dengan nada menggoda tapi dengan suara yang sepertinya ku kenal.

Perlahan tapi pasti kubuka mata _Foxy_-ku,dan….

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….hhhhhhhhmmmmmpppp" teriakku tapi langsung di bekap oleh telapak tangannya , tentu saja aku kaget karna saat kubuka mataku ini tiba-tiba wajahnya ada di depan mukaku.

Dan hanya menyisakan jarak di antara kami hanya 10 CM saja…lama-lama dia mendekatkan wajahnya….

_8 cm.._

_5 cm…_

_3 cm…_

_Dan…1 cm…_

"Eunhee boleh tidak aku lakukan sekarang ?" Tanyanya kepadaku, tunggu dulu dia barusan memanggil namaku….dan lakukan sekarang ? maksudnya !

Tiba-tiba

_Chu~_

Tanpa kusadarin dia sudah berani menciumku dan lebih parahnya di langsung melumat bibir kecil ku ini, dan dia membisikkan sesuatu," chagi, kau nikmati saja okey ?" bisiknya sambil menghembuskan napasnya di telingaku…dan menjilat telingaku.

Author **POV.**

"ah…kriss.. jangan menciumku..hh..dan jangan melakukan hal…ah… seperti….. itu" ujar Eunhhe sambil menahan desahan akibat perlakuan Kris padanya.

"tenang ..chagi aku 'tak akan melakukannya…aku hanya ingin sentuhan pertamamu di lakukan

olehku…".

Kris kembali mencium Eunhee, ciuman yang lembut perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Dan lama-lama menjadi lumatan ganas.

Ciuman Kris, perlahan-lahan turun ke leher putih nan mulus milik Eunhee.

"Kri…krissss..jahh…nga…nn…ahhh..sshh" ujar Eunhee yang lama-lama sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan desahannya pun berkata begitu.

Karna tangan Eunhee saja yang dicengkram oleh Kris, sedangkan kaki Eunhee bebas kesan-kemari… dan ada banyak hal yang 'tak diketahui oleh Kris, yaitu Eunhee itu jago beladiri apapun, Eunhee itu jago membuat lagu, cerita, puisi, serta membuat makanan apa saja, lalu Eunhee itu pintar bermain alat music apapun, dan banyak lagi.

Karna Eunhee adalah anak yang genius, multitalenta, cantik, mempunyai fostur tubuh yang sangat rrr…sexy, sempurna, serta idaman para gadis manapun. Pokoknya dia itu PERVEC ! okey…focus lagi ke Eunhee dan Kris !

Dan ide sebuah jahat terlintas di otak Eunhee, segera saja Eunhee melakukan ide tersebut. Dan…

_BRUK !_

"hahhhh ! pu…pu…pu…punyaku ! aaaa…adi…adik…kec…keci…kecilku !" Kris kesakitan karna "Junior" miliknya baru saja Eunhee tandang.

Melihat ada kesempatan 'tuk lolos Eunhee segera menjauh dari Kris yang terus-menerus meringis kesakitan akibat perbuatan yang Eunhee perbuat.

Tiba-tiba…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ! betapa lucunya wajahmu saat sedang kesakitan seperti itu ! lihatlah wajahmu jadi begitu merah ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA !" ujar Eunhee yang seharusnya merasa bersalah karna sudah mebuat Kris seperti itu dan meminta maaf, malah sebaliknya Eunhee malah terbalik yaitu, menertawakan Kris !

-,- ini perempuan kagak punya hati sama sekali ya ?#abaikan

"rasaka itu tuan WU ! jangan kira aku adalah paerempuan gampangan seperti fans-fans yang menggilai dirimu, yang sudah seperti tuhan mereka ! kau itu bukan apa-apa untukku ! asal kau tahu ! aku membenci dirimu, sejak aku mengenalmu dan 11 **_paboya namja_** itu !..." putus Eunhee yang kehabisan napas karna berbicara panjang seperti itu sampai Eunhee ngos-ngosan dan Kris yang sudah 'tak kesakitan lagi, hanya bisa mendengarkan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Eunhee dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"…jangan kira karna aku dan kau akan dijodohkan denganmu itu 'tak akan pernah sama sekali mengubah rasa benciku kepadamu ! walaupun aku menerimanya itu hanya terpaksa karna aku sama sekali 'tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku yang sanagtku cintai itu ! dan jangan pikir kalau aku akan mencintaimu karna kau buakan sama sekali orang yang kucintai ! _ARE YOU UNDERSTAND _ ?!" sambungnya dengan nada yang tegas dan menusuk hati milik Kris, dia 'tak menyangka bahwa ada perempuan yang benci kepadanya, karna dia pikir semua perempuan pasti akan menyukainya bahkan memujanya.

Alangkah sangat terkejutnya Kris, bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang berhasil membuat mulutnya bungkam dan 'tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya karna saking 'tak percayanya denga ucapan yang dilontarkan Eunhee begitu saja.

Bertahun-tahun ia dipuja-puja oleh banyak perempuan kalangan manapun, dan dia tahu kalau yang mereka incar hanya wajah tampangnya dan juga kekayaannya. Dan detik ini, jam ini, hari ini, dia bertemu dengan perempuan yang sangat berbeda dengan semua perempuan yang ia kenal selama ini.

_Park Eun Hee, kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta kepada dirimu yang berbeda dari perempuan manapun yang kukenal. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus memilikimu walaupun kau membenci diriku ini ! aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku_, batin Kris berucap.

"baiklah, anggap kejadian ini 'tak pernah terjadi. Dan aku juga akan melupakannya. _Okey ?_" Tanya Eunhee kepada Kris, Kris hanya mengangguk.

"aku akan ke bawah menemui **_eomma_**-ku, dan kau ! jangan berperilaku yang mencurigakan…berperilaku biasa-biasa aja ! **_ARASSO_** ?!" ucap Eunhee kepada Kris, "ne, **_arrasoyo_**." Ujar Kris.

Eunhee **POV.**

-,- dasar **_namja michioso_** ! beraninya dia rebut _first kiss_-ku, berarti dia minta mati muda di tanganku ini !

Awas aja kalau aku suadh menikah dengannya dan dia macam-macam akan kutendang lagi "adik"-nya sampai mengecil ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! sisi jahat-ku sudah muncul rupanya, sudahlah !

**_Eomma_** mana ya ? padahal aku sudah mencarinya di ruang tamu dan dapur, kok 'tak ada ya ? saat aku akan mencari ke ruang keluarga ajhumma lewat, "lho ? Eunhee? Mana Kris ? terus apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi ?" Tanya **_ajhumma_** kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba **_ajhumma _**bertanya seperti itu membuatku teringat kejadian tadi ! AAA ! michioso ! membayangkannya lagi saja membuatku gila, apalagi menceritakan kepada ajhumma !

"aigoo !kenapa pipimu menjadi merah ? apakah terjadi sesuatu ? ayolah ceritakan kepada ajhumma !"ujar ajhumma, terpaksa aku menceritakannya.

~SKIP~

"aigo ! uri Kris ternyata sudah dewasa ternyata ! lalu apa yang kau lakukan ?"ucap **_ajhumma _**sesaat sudah semua kejadian tadi kuceritakan.

"aku menendang "adik"-nya."jawabku, ternyata aku anaknya terus terang, ya ?

"ahahahahaha ! jadi kau menendangnya ?"tawa ajhumma, aku hanya mengangguk.

"oh, iya ! eomma ada dimana ajhumma ?" Tanyaku kepada ajhumma.

"mereka sudah pulang, sayang."

"MWOYA ?!"

"eomma-mu menyuruhmu untuk menginap disini."

"t-tapi besok aku harus sekolah ajhumma."

"soal besok semua sudah tersedia. Oh, iya ! karna 'tak ada kamar yang tersedia, kau tidur degan kris. Soalnya semua kamar sudah ditempatin sama teman-temannya Kris."

Ajhumma sambil mengoceh seperti itu, sambil menarik tangan mungilku menuju kamar Kris. EOMMA HARI INI AKU MEMBENCIMU !

Entah nanti saat aku tidur akan terjadi kejadian apalagi. Tuhan selamatkan aku !

TBC

**BEHIND THE SCENE**

Author : \^o^/ akhirnya selesai juuga * plok..plok..plok..*

Kris : ;_; masak gue jahat bingit sama Eunhee *peluk Eunhee*

Eunhee : ngapain lu peluk-peluk gue ! *bogem Kris*

author : udah jangan ribut kasian tuh readersnya pada cengo ! *nunjuk readers*

all: mianhaehimnida *bow*

author : semoga kalian semua senang sama ceritaku yang ini.

penasarankan si Eunhee mau diapain lagi ma si Kris, jangan kemana-mana tetap di channel ni !*ditabok readers, Eunhee exo's member*

gamsahamnida !


End file.
